<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Becoming A Hero by Dragonsrule18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808407">Becoming A Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18'>Dragonsrule18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When You Say You Love Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But Eddie And Venom Stop It Before It Gets Very Far, Comfort, Eddie Brock Takes Care of Venom Symbiote, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Milkshakes, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Pre-Relationship, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom Is A Tsundere, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) is a Little Shit, Venom Symbiote is also a sweetheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom and Eddie have worked hard at becoming the Lethal Protector of San Francisco.  Even though Venom at first only took on the hero role to make Eddie happy, it soon meant as much to the symbiote as it did to Eddie.  But when Eddie and V save a young woman from a rapist, she flees from them in fear.  V is discouraged and sad even though he refuses to admit it.  Thankfully, Eddie knows just how to cheer his Other up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When You Say You Love Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Becoming A Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a fluffy little oneshot I started writing a while back and finally finished today.  It's based on a certain Venom comic, but set in the movie universe. </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"I've seen Spider-Man do this on TV, but I still don't know how he does it without puking." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eddie groaned as Venom swung from building to building, the reporter fighting a wave of both fear and airsickness.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Seriously, V, can't we just WALK like normal people?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Pussy." </em>
  </b>
  <span>Venom teased.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not a pussy, I'm being sensible!  I don't feel like falling off a building again!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Hey, I caught you, didn't I?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Before Eddie could reply, a woman's scream echoed from a nearby alleyway, catching their attention.  Venom quickly but also quietly swung to the closest building, keeping to the shadows at Eddie's silent instruction.  The sight that met their eyes filled them both with anger.</p><p>A muscular man with shaggy blond hair was pinning a terrified young woman to the brick wall.  "Give me your purse! Now!"</p><p>"Here!  It's yours!  Now please, just let me go!" she pleaded, dropping her purse.</p><p>The man smirked, looking the girl up and down.  "I don't think I will just yet, beautiful. I want a little more from you first."  He gripped the woman's shirt and started to pull it off.</p><p>
  <span>Venom let out a soft growl.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>"Bad guy?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bad guy."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Venom needed no further prompting.  He leapt down with a ferocious roar.  His massive hand gripped the man's shoulder, breaking the bone, and he tore him off the woman, though he was careful not to hurt her, something that made Eddie smile from inside the mask.</p><p>The man screamed in agony as Venom tightened his grip and slammed him against the wall.  Eddie could hear more bones cracking.  </p><p>"Please…" the man begged as he coughed up blood.</p><p>Venom bared their razor sharp teeth, moving slightly so their massive body blocked the view of what he was about to do to the rapist from the trembling young woman.  "You lost any chance for mercy the second you chose to harm that woman. It's over, scumbag. You'll do nothing more than decay, running in the rivulets of rot and corruption, mingling with the rest of the filth in the sewers!" With that unusual heroic speech that the symbiote had made up after reading several comic books, Venom lunged forward and bit off the rapist's head, crunching his skull between his teeth and feasting on his brains with obvious enjoyment.  </p><p>They then remembered the woman and turned back to her.  She was frozen in fear, sweaty brown locks sticking to her face as her terrified brown eyes stared at them like they were a monster.</p><p>Normally Eddie would do the "comforting of the victim" part of the rescue as V had no idea how to interact with humans who weren't Eddie, but this time the symbiote spoke first.</p><p>"Hi.  We're Venom.  Don't worry, you're safe now." Venom muttered and awkwardly patted the woman on the head with his massive hand.  She flinched when he did. He picked up her purse and handed it back to her. "Here you go."</p><p>Unfortunately, his movement let the woman see the headless, bloody body behind him, and the grisly sight snapped the woman out of her catatonic state.  She screamed and ran.</p><p>Eddie had been expecting it, but Venom hadn't.  The symbiote stared after the woman, and for a second, Eddie felt a flash of hurt from his partner before the symbiote put on a blank expression.</p><p>Eddie frowned internally.  While protecting Innocents and eating only bad guys had been Eddie's idea initially, Venom had gotten into it surprisingly quickly.  He remembered their first rescue after reuniting where they had saved a little girl from a kidnapper and how she had looked up at Venom with huge grateful eyes and given them a big hug before running back to her worried mother.  Venom had internally melted at the adorable expression of gratitude but when Eddie mentioned it, Venom had brushed it off and simply talked about how good the kidnapper's brain had tasted.</p><p>Venom had spent most of his life in a world where caring and compassion had been considered a sign of weakness.  He spoke only little about his past on his home planet to Eddie, but once he had admitted that the reason he was considered a loser on his planet was because the other symbiotes had thought he was too "soft." </p><p>Venom often tried to hide his feelings, but Eddie knew the real V; the softhearted symbiote who actually wanted more than anything to be loved.  At first he had only agreed to hunt bad guys to make Eddie happy, but after that first rescue, Venom had fallen in love with being a superhero, in protecting the innocent.  Eddie had caught Venom watching other superheroes to learn their techniques and practicing lines to yell at bad guys.  </p><p>Being a hero meant just as much if not more to V as it did to Eddie.  And Eddie knew that moments like now where Venom had tried so hard to be a good guy, but was feared instead of loved secretly cut the symbiote deeply, not that V would likely admit to it, not wanting to be seen as weak, despite the fact that Eddie would never think that.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"... Eddie?" </em>
  </b>
  <span>Venom asked, snapping the reporter out of his thoughts.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>"Were you listening at all?"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sorry, V, got a little lost in my head.  What were you saying?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie got the impression of Venom rolling his eyes.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>"I said that turd's brain was small, so I'm still hungry.  Now unless you want me to eat your kidneys…"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You wouldn't do that…. again.  You love me too much." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eddie joked.  He missed the faint wave of shyness from his symbiote as he took over.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>"But after how well you did tonight, you deserve a special treat.  Let me take over. I've got a surprise for you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Eddie took them to an old fashioned soda shoppe, where he bought Venom three giant chocolate milkshakes with extra, extra chocolate and plenty of whipped cream, and a medium vanilla one for himself.  Venom's sadness was quickly turning into excitement and Eddie had to stop the symbiote from forming a head and diving into the thick creamy chocolate for the sake of the cashier's sanity.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Easy buddy, let's get these home first." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eddie thought to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Well, hurry up then!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Eddie chuckled at this, which made the cashier give him a weird look.  He just smiled and shrugged at the guy, making a mental note to get a Bluetooth headset or have V form one so he could talk to V without looking like a crazy person.</p><p>They left the shop and rushed back home, V taking over Eddie's legs at one point to make him go faster.  As soon as they were in the apartment and Eddie shut the door, V formed his noodle head and literally dived into one of the shake cups, happily slurping away at the creamy chocolate, making Eddie almost drop the other cups before he managed to sit them on the coffee table.</p><p>Eddie chuckled.  "Good?" He took a sip of his own vanilla one.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Amazing." </em>
  </b>
  <span>Venom practically purred, slurping up more milkshake.</span>
</p><p>"Enjoy, buddy.  You deserve it." Eddie told him.  "You did wonderful tonight."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Anything for a good meal." </em>
  </b>
  <span>Venom said with a mental shrug, brushing it off.  He licked the now empty cup completely clean before moving on to the next one.</span>
</p><p>"I mean it, V.  You saved that woman tonight.  Even if she couldn't see it, you're a true hero."</p><p>
  <span>V grunted as he finished his second milkshake and moved onto the third.  </span>
  <b>
    <em>"You're a sappy bitch, you know that?"</em>
  </b>
  <span>  Despite the flippant tone, Eddie could see his Other smiling as he drank his last milkshake and feel the waves of gratitude and happiness that emanated from the symbiote.</span>
</p><p><span>Eddie grinned.</span>  "Love you too, parasite."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>